XMen: Fate Intervenes
by LittleFireAngel
Summary: I am Katarina, the Dea Fatum, and I am a Mutant. My storie begins when the world was new. I am timeless and my history and my future revolves around one little boy, my heir, Harrison James Potter. AN:/SORRY FOR ANY SPELLING MISTAKES.
1. Prologue

X-Men: Fate Intervenes

By: LittleFireAngel

**AN:/ Hey guys I'm sooooo sorry but I am discontinuing all my other stories and focusing on this one for a wale. If anyone wants to adopt any of my other stories just message me and let me know. Anyway I do not own X-Men or Harry Potter; I only own my ideas and my characters. I hope you enjoy. **

**Prologue: How it started**

It was a very long time ago, when earth was very young. Their were three groups of people on the planet: the Nativos, the Europeos, and the Aficanos. I was part of the Nativos. My tribe occupied modern Ireland. My home was in Urbs of Veneficus or in English it is " City of Magic". Even though we were part of the human race the Europeos called us and the Aficanos " savages".

My people, the Nativos, were the larges group of humans on earth and we, like the Aficanos embraced our abilities. It was the Europeos who first called us "Mutanti" or Mutants. The term obviously went on throughout the change in time.

As time went on my people evolved more of us gained abilities. The Aficanos also evolved and their leader, a woman whom they called Dhoruba, sensed a drastic change in the air. We were to late when we finaly discovered what the change was. We were sent into war. The Europeos leader, a man they called Minuit, was in the front lines calling us "savages" and "Mutanti", saying that the Europeos were the higher race and all others are nothing.

They destroyed everything, my family, my friends, my pride. I was enslaved to Minuit for many years until some of our survivers came they were called Egyptians. I lived in their capital, Mji wa zamani (City of Ancients), for many years. It was their that I found that I could not die and I did not age. They called me a goddess, Dea Fatum, the goddess of fate.

_**I am Katarina, the Dea Fatum**__** of Mji wa zamani;**_

_**the Goddess of Fate.**_


	2. Chapter 1

**AN:/ Hey everyone, thank you so much for the reviews they literally made my day. I hope you enjoy my fanfiction. I do not own X-Men or Harry Potter sadly.**

_Places and times_

Thoughts

**Chapter 1: Professor X meets fate**

_London, England 1961_

Where in the world am I? I look around and see nothing that's familiar. Oh. A pub maybe someone can give me directions. I enter the pub and notice a young blond woman and I walk up to her. "Excuse me but can you help me get to Oxford?" she looks up at me and smiles. "Of course." She stands up, "fallow me." She leaves the pub.

I fallow her to the street. "My brother, Charles, attends Oxford and to be honest you're not that far if it's any constellation." She smiles at me. "It is thank you. It's just that I get lost so easily and I have no idea where I am half the time." I smile at her as we arrive at the front gates. "I'm Raven by the way." She says as she faces me. "I'm Katarina, but you can call me Kat." We shake hands.

I am about to enter when I turn around, "would you and your brother like to join me for dinner tonight?" she thinks for a moment, "I would love to, but I'd have to ask Charles if he wants to." A young man walks up to us; "If I want to what, Raven?" she turns towards him and smiles, "If you want to join Kat and me for dinner tonight." He nods, So he must be the famous Charles. It's strange though, I sense immense power in these two. It might me nothing though.

"Thank you Raven for helping me out. Without you I would be late for my Psychology class. Bye I'll see you tonight, um just meet me here and we'll head to my place." I smiled, walking backwards to the door. "Bye Kat. See you later." Raven replied. Charles nodded.


	3. Chapter 2

**AN:/ I am SOOOOO sorry it has taken me so long to update. I will try harder to update frequently. I sadly do not own Harry Potter or the X-Men.**

**Chapter 2: The Meet and Greet**

Kat Pov

I walked out of my Psychology class towards the gates of the school. I just reached the gate when I saw Raven and Charles. _Dear me I almost forgot about dinner. _"Bonjour, Raven , Charles. Where should we go for dinner?"

Charles answered me. " Why don't we go to the pub?" Raven shrugged. I shook my head, " A pub is not the best place we should have the conversation I intend on having with the two of you. Why don't we go to my home for dinner?" they both nod slowly, confused.

"What is your accent I can't quiet place it?" Charles asked. I smile, " my accent is Egyptian. I have lived in Mji wa Zamani since I was young." Raven is confused by my answer and so is Charles, I can tell. Before either of them can ask a question I spoke, " in English Mji wa Zamani is The City of Ancients. It lies next to the Nile River. Now follow me to my home so we can have our little chat over dinner." They nod and we start walking.

**10 min. later 33 Lady Jane Rd. Ancienne sort Manor**

I show them inside, "Welcome to my home, Ancienne sort Manor. Zahra is making Koshary, my favorite and the most popular dish in Egypt. I hope you like it. Dinner will be done soon so after that we can talk, but first you must meet my family."

I lead them to the kitchen where Zahra is cooking. "Charles, Raven, this is my best friend and sister Zahra. Zahra these are my new friends Charles and Raven." Zahra waves to us and go's back to her cooking.

Next I lead them to the garden where my brother, Bomani, is meditating. I whisper, "Bomani…" he stops meditating and faces us, I smile. "Charles, Raven, this is my brother Bomani, he is married to Zahra. Bomani these are my new friends Charles and Raven. ( I look around ) Where is Nuri and Miu?" Bomani shrugs, " they are probly in their rooms, you know how the twins are." He states in his heavy accent. I nod.

I turned to face Raven and Charles, " how about we all head to the dining room, Zahra should be done perfecting dinner by now." They nod and all four of us head to the dinning room.


	4. Craven Family Discriptions

**Character Descriptions:**

**Katarina Solei Craven: **Vibrant Auburn Red hair; Striking Sea Blue eyes; Egyptian Tan complection; 5'8"

**Zahra Femi Craven:** Midnight black hair; Gentle Forest Green eyes; Egyptian Tan complection; 5'6"

**Miu Eshe Craven: **Fiery Red hair; Chocolate Brown eyes; Egyptian Tan complection; 5'7 ½"

**Nuri Atsu Craven: **Fiery Red hair; Chocolate Brown eyes; Egyptian Tan complection; 6'2"

**Bomani Bakari Craven: **Auburn hair; Soft Hazel eyes; Egyptian Tan complection; 6'3"


End file.
